


Okay

by LHorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1992/1993 School Year, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Second Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux





	Okay

Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley had been friends since they were in diapers.

Their mum's had been friends during Hogwarts, and they had been in the same dorm. Pandora and Xenophilius were Ginny's godparents, Molly and Arthur were Luna's. It had been a huge hit in the chest when Pandora died.

Luna had secretly hoped to get into Hufflepuff. "Nana Macmillan told me it's invested with nargles. I want to clean it out, or maybe keep them as pets," she said.

"Well I want to get into Slytherin," said Ginny proudly.

Luna gasped, "Slytherin? But, Daddy said that-" she leaned in close to Ginny and whispered in her ear, "the wizards who killed Nana and Gampy Lovegood were in Slytherin," when she leaned back, her eyes were wide, and she was frightened.

"Well, Charlie told me he had a boyfriend in Slytherin once," said Ginny.

"Your brother likes boys?" Luna asked, confused. "Isn't that, weird?"

"Everyone loves someone. Sometimes it's not the same kind of person that everyone else thinks you should love," Ginny shrugged, "atleast, that's what Mum told me when I asked her about it."

Luna nodded, enthralled. "Just like when my aunt Doris fell in love with Ethan the kelpie. And even though it was a little weird that she brought a kelpie to the family reunion, everyone still loved her."

Ginny nodded, though a tad confused, "yes," she said. "Just like that. But back to the point, Charlie said he had a boyfriend in Slytherin, who's name was Nigel Lament. They were going to get married."

"What happened to him?" Luna asked.

Ginny looked down at her feet, and watched through the window as they moved steadily onwards to Hogwarts. "His father, Neil, was a muggleborn, and Neil's wife left him for a high up man in the ministry, Yaxley. Nigel was raised as having a muggleborn father, and when the war came around…"

Luna looked sad. "He died?"

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know. He might've. His father got killed one day, and Nigel went into hiding. I wasn't really old enough to know what was happening, but from what I hear, Charlie cried for days. Still isn't the same. He went to work in Romania, and hasn't really done much other than work."

Luna looked at Ginny, and noticed that she was crying, "I'm sorry."

Ginny smiled, and wiped her eyes with a frayed hankie that was embroidered G.M.W. "I like to think that he's still out there somewhere, and maybe he'll come back someday, and Charlie will visit. And he'll smile, and play quidditch with us again."

"I wish I had brothers," said Luna.

Ginny laughed, "no, you wouldn't if you had them. I love them dearly, but I'm stuck with them. I don't want anymore than I already have. They're all smelly, and gross. But we play quidditch, and that's fun, so I guess it's okay."

* * *

 

To Ginny and Luna's dismay, they were placed in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

They continued their friendship, and, to their surprise, learned they were distant cousins (they had gone searching through the library to find out more about Phineas Nigellus Black for a History of Magic report, and had stumbled on a complete guide to every magical family). **  
**

The rest of the year passed by Ginny being possessed by Tom M. Riddle. Luna had been the sensible one, and told her no matter how charming this "Tom" person was, he was obviously against Crumple-Horned-Snorkacks.

When Luna asked him what his position on Crumple-Horned-Snorkacks were, he responded by sending Ginny into a trance like state, and she attacked Luna.

Luna had to stay in the Hospital Wing for two weeks, and Ginny felt terrible.

She tried getting rid of the diary, but it ended up in the hands of Harry Potter, and she got it back after nearly destroying the second year boys' dorms.

* * *

 

When Luna was released from the Hospital Wing, and promptly found Ginny and gave her a hug. Ginny smiled, and cried, and said, "I'm so sorry, Lun. I really am, I never meant to-"

Luna started crying too. Frankly, Ginny was sure that everyone in the Great Hall was staring at them.

Hermione Granger was petrified.

Ginny cried, and Luna comforted her. _She_ had done... that… to one of her brother's best friends.

Ginny decided, that she would tell Percy what was happening. He was sensible, he'd know what to do. But when she finally found him, he was snogging Penelope Clearwater. He told her to leave them be, and not tell anyone.

She agreed, and ran back to the common room, and up to her dorms. She cried.

* * *

 

The next thing she knew, she was in a chamber, laying next to a dead basilisk, and Harry Potter was shaking her awake. The diary lay a few feet away, with a hole in it, and black ink everywhere around it. A fang, bigger than her whole hand, was cast aside by it. It was yellowed, and looked like it would never be the same again; as if it had touched something so horrible, so evil, that it was ruined forever. Ginny cast that thought aside.

Father and Mum cried, and told her she should've never wrote in that diary. She cried, and said she was sorry. Harry Potter watched her, as she went to the last classes of the year.

She felt embarrassed, and she had every right to feel that way. Everyone was making fun of the stupid Gryffindor girl who had been possessed by an evil diary. Who had let a diary take over her, and hurt so many students. Some of the meaner ones, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, said that she wasn't possessed, that she was doing it of free will.

Ginny hated it. She hated all of them.

Luna looked at her across the Great Hall, and smiled. Ginny smiled back. It would be okay. It would, because they had each other, and they were friends. They'd look out for each other.

* * *

When they rode the train ride back, they sat together.

"Thank you, Luna," said Ginny suddenly.

"What for? Getting the nargles out of your bookbag?"

Ginny laughed. "No. For taking care of me."

Luna looked her in the eye. "You didn't know what you were getting into, and yes, it was a bad thing. But this is not your fault. You are okay," she said. "You are good."

They smiled, together, and spent the train ride back talking about silly things like the Andromeda constellation, and whether they thought Draco Malfoy was a jerk like Ron and Harry said he was.

And they were okay.


End file.
